Orphans & Minefields
by HeadNurseMH4077
Summary: Alternate ending to Kim...... What happened if that wasn't the Korean women's son? Here's your answer. Chapter 3 is up! Did Trapper survive? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First M*A*S*H story, read and review please!!! I'm always open to criticism.  
  
Orphans & Minefields  
  
Trapper was surrounded by people, when he heard a truck pull up. He hugged the boy tighter when he saw Sister Theresa climb out. A Korean woman stepped out of the car, looked at the little boy and started to cry, and then she ran back into the truck. "Oh dear" said Sister Theresa "She came looking for a boy I took a chance." "I'm sorry" Trapper said "There's no need" Sister Theresa said, " I suppose I'll be taken him to the orphanage now." Trapper looked down at the little boy in his arms. He had just saved him from a minefield but didn't want to send him to the orphanage. He looked up at Hawkeye who nodded to Henry. Who announced " 'Trapper' John Xavier MacIntyre and his wife Louise Elizabeth MacIntyre have decided to adopt this little boy." Sister Theresa smiled and said, "The first thing you should do is give him a name." "What do you want to name him Trap?" Hawkeye asked. "I'm not sure, but my wife wrote down some great names on this back of the letter. I'll choose a couple of them." Trapper replied. The crowd died down. Soon Trapper was walking hand in hand with the little boy. When they got back to the 'Swamp' Hawkeye asked, "Where's the letter?" Trapper walked to his footlocker, opened it and pulled out the letter. Scrawled on the back were these names:  
  
Christopher  
  
Jonathan  
Jason  
Benjamin  
Mark  
Joshua  
Kyle  
Alexander  
Zachary  
Joseph  
Jacob  
Matthew  
  
"Hey!" Exclaimed Hawkeye "My name is on there." "Wow! I told her your full name in my first letter I didn't expect her to remember it" Trapper said "Sometimes I don't" "So which names are you going to choose?" Hawkeye asked. "Well, I'll underline the ones I like and then pick from their." Trapper answered Just then they heard a giggle. The Korean boy had put a martini glass on his head and was walking around quite fast. Hawkeye grabbed it off his head and told him no while Trapper finished underlining the names he liked. It looked like this.  
  
Christopher  
  
Jonathan  
  
Jason  
  
Benjamin  
  
Mark  
  
Joshua  
  
Kyle  
  
Alexander  
  
Zachary  
Joseph  
Jacob  
Matthew  
  
"I think his name shall be.." Trapper paused dramatically "Benjamin Alexander MacIntyre" 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all who reviewed! Oh, by the way here's something I forgot to do in the last chapter. Disclaimer: M*A*S*H is not mine, I do not own it or the characters, I'm just obsessed with it. Another thing I'm missing M*A*S*H so I can type this for you guys. Last thing This Chapter is PG13 because of mild swearing, r/r  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"That's a nice na." Hawkeye began, and then started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Trapper asked looking confused. Benjamin smiled, although he did not understand anything at all. Hawkeye controlled himself and replied "Benjamin Alexander MacIntyre, his initials are B.A.M., Bam!" At that Trapper started to laugh to then said, " I think all call him Ben." "Good Idea!" Hawkeye said, "Just don't start calling him Hawkeye." He paused and then added " And don't start calling me Ben, or you might be visited by the tooth fairy who may knock out all your teeth, well your sleeping of course."  
  
Trapper laughed.  
  
Then there was a knock on the 'Swamp's' door and Radar came in just as Hawkeye called out "Come in,"  
  
"Radar did you bring." Trapper began.  
  
"Here are the adoption forms sir!" Radar finished.  
  
Trapper shook his head "Tha ." he started  
  
"Your welcome sir" Radar said.  
  
Hawkeye looked up just then and said "Hey where'd Ben go?"  
  
"Ben??" Radar questioned.  
  
"The Korean boy," Trapper answered, "That's his name where could he have gone?"  
  
Just then Radar muttered "Uh Oh" then he yelled "CHOPPERS!"  
  
The PA system crackled, and then the voice called out " We've got casualties, this is a big load all medical staff on duty"  
  
"Not now!" Trapper yelled, "I'm in the middle of a crisis!"  
  
"Come on Trap," Hawkeye started to say.  
  
Trapper ran out but not in the direction of the Chopper Pad, he went the other way.  
  
"Shit," yelled Hawkeye and went off to find Henry.  
  
Hawkeye didn't see Henry until he entered OR. Henry was busy operating when  
  
Hawkeye first entered, so he started working on his own patient until Henry shouted, " Where the hell is MacIntyre?"  
  
"The kid ran off so Trapper ran off to find him," Hawkeye answered, shouting across the OR since he and Henry were on opposite sides of the room.  
  
Just then the radio crackled with some news, "This is Armed Forces news that there are 3 snipers in the Ouijonbou area, many casualties expected."  
  
Then Radar walked into the room "Trapper found the kid," he announced.  
  
"Is the kid alright?" Margaret asked her eyes showing concern.  
  
"Yeah the kid's fine, but Trapper's not, he's been shot seven times," Radar entered.  
  
**********TBC**********  
  
Cliffhanger! * Smiles peevishly* Hope you like it! R/R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The whole room went silent. Then finally Hawkeye said, "Kellye, close for me. Henry, I need your help."  
  
"Radar, bring Trapper in," called Henry. "Margaret, you're assisting."  
  
Trapper was brought into the OR. It was worse than anyone ever imagined. The operation was rough. Trapper had been shot twice in each leg once in his left arm and once in his stomach.  
  
Hawkeye tried his best not to worry, but it was hard. Thank God Trapper pulled through.  
  
Hawkeye left OR and headed back to the Swamp. He was sitting on his cot drinking a martini when Radar came in with Ben holding his hand.  
  
"I've been baby- sitting," he said, "and I filled out the adoption forms but I need some help."  
  
"Like what Radar?" Hawkeye asked.  
  
"His wife's maiden name, his biological kids names, ages, and genders, and who he wants to be the godparents of Ben to be." Radar replied.  
  
" All right I'll help." Hawkeye said "but first give Ben to me so he doesn't run off again."  
  
Radar handed the sheet to Hawkeye. He looked at it and started to mutter answers. "Wife's maiden name, I have no idea, kids names Becky and Kathy, their five & seven, girls. Godparents??? No idea you'll have to ask Trapper when he wakes up."  
  
"Okay, thanks Hawk." Radar replied.  
  
Hawkeye left the 'Swamp' with Ben and Radar but headed for post-op not towards Henry's office.  
  
Trapper recovered fast, Radar had his questions answered on the first day. A week after Trapper asked Hakeye if he could get up. Hawkeye checked Trapper's clip board and nodded his head.  
  
"But take it easy" he warned. So Trapper grasped the pole of his bed and started to get up but know sooner than he had placed weight on his legs, they crumpled beneath him. With a look of utter terror he said. " Hawkeye something is wrong."  
  
A/N So what do you think? Should I give back Trapper the use of his legs? Just read then review to tell me. More soon! 


End file.
